Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth
by BabyRose129
Summary: OOP Spoiler! My version of 6th book. Harry is going through alot more troubles, and he feels like his life is just going to break down. Or will someone save it? Read the story, I know you'll like it!
1. Ch 1 No More

This is my first fic and I hope you like it! Please review so I know what I doing wrong and if I'm even doing good! Well Go on   
  
and hopefully you will be waiting for more and more! Although I don't promise another chapter soon...:D   
  
~*~NOTICE: OKAY I really kept messing up the story line so it was TOTTALY screwed up...so I fixed ALOT of things from my  
  
last one and redid the plot and YEAH so finally I think I have a good story line, the beginning is the same as the last one but  
  
at the part near the letter its CHANGED!!! Ugh hope ya like it!~*~  
  
Disclaimer-ALMOST everything is J.K. Rowling's I just made some stuff up...yeah  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1. No more~*~  
  
  
  
It was the day before Harry Potter's 16th birthday and was mid summer as sunlight poured into his room. His   
  
midnight black hair had grown longer than last year, and was almost to his earlobe. Last year, a lot of things happened to   
  
Harry. The one person he loved the most, died, and he had to either kill, or be killed. Harry never wanted to go back to   
  
Hogwarts. He wanted to forget being a wizard. For the past five years at Hogwarts, Harry had been at near death each year.  
  
Even the most powerful wizard in the world wanted him dead. He had a scar to prove it. His lightning bolt on his forehead   
  
had been there ever since the most powerful wizard, Lord Voldemort, had killed his parents and tried to kill him.As far as   
  
Harry thought, he had nothing left for himself. "Why do I even go back?" Harry wondered. He thought of all the crazy things   
  
that happened to him. Harry had battled snakes, dragons, spiders, and of course, Lord Voldemort. He was fed up with   
  
everything.   
  
  
  
Harry glanced into the mirror and sighed. He saw a very skinny but tall boy. "Big one six. Too bad Siri- " he   
  
choked. "Sirius," He whispered again. Harry looked down at his trunk and began to pack for Hogwarts, but as he did so,   
  
something shined in his eye. He looked inside his trunk. Harry saw some books, a robe belt, and a piece of a broken mirror.   
  
Harry choked back tears and picked up the piece. It was a part of the mirror that his,godfather, Sirius,gave him. Harry   
  
flashed back in his memory when Sirius had died. Harry didn't do anything to save him. Suddenly Harry felt a surge of anger  
  
to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore could have told me why I had to take Occlumency, he could have helped save Sirius." Last   
  
year Harry had to take occlumency so Lord Voldemort would not tempt him to go down to the Ministry of Magic, but Harry  
  
never got to finish his lessons and for not finishing, Harry's godfather ended up dead. He shook his head,and looked into   
  
the broken mirror. He saw himself, but in pieces. Harry clutched it in his hand until he had cut himself and threw the mirror   
  
against the wall.   
  
  
  
"HARRY!" yelled his uncle, Vernon, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry closed his hand with the cut and slid   
  
downstairs. He scanned his uncle.A large man, with barely any hair now, and stubby fat fingers. He was the worst man to get  
  
on his bad side with, but he was scared of Harry and thought he would do magic on him. Last year Harry almost got expelled  
  
for doing magic outside of school grounds, and Harry wished he had gotten expelled. For then, nothing bad would have   
  
happened at school. Harry's aunt stood behind her husband with her lips pursed. She unlike Harry's uncle, was a skinny   
  
petite lady. Very bony, yet tall.   
  
  
  
"What?" Harry said gloomily.  
  
  
  
"Who sent THIS?" Harry's uncle shuffled back and pointed to a letter with a present, which was torn and   
  
damaged.   
  
"Ooh Dudlykins it's okay! We will buy you something too!" Harry's aunt, Petunia, said as she hugged her son. Dudley,   
  
Harry's cousin, stared at the present angrily, but eagar to open it himself. "Erm...I don't see what's wrong," Harry growled.   
  
Vernon looked at Harry about to blow his head off. "THIS," Vernon yelled, "IS ADDRESSED TO YOU!" Harry stepped forward   
  
slowly and glanced at the letter in awe. He ran his fingers across it and lifted it to get a closer look. His mouth dropped."Is   
  
this suppost to be a joke?!" Harry whispered angrily. "I DON'T know you tell ME, idiot!" Vernon yelled, his face was purple   
  
with anger and rage. He clearly was past his temper.  
  
  
  
"IT BETTER NOT BE FROM ONE OF YOUR...FRIEND THINGS!"  
  
  
  
"MY FRIENDS AREN'T THINGS! MAYBE YOU ARE ONE BUT   
  
THEY AREN'T!" Harry grabbed the present and letter before he could hear his punishment, ran up to his room, and locked   
  
the door.  
  
  
  
Harry threw his present on his bed, sat on a chair and stared at the letter in his hand. He read, and reread the to   
  
and from. "It...just can't...be...," Harry whispered in disbelief. Harry rolled his eyes."It's probably just a sick joke." He   
  
swallowed hard, then broke the seal. Harry scanned the letter quickly and then stared at the letter. He then went back to the   
  
top and read it slowly, all over again.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The Order and I have been planning something for a long time and  
  
there is a way you might POSSIBLY be able to live with me. Now don't get your  
  
hopes up boy because it may not be possible....  
  
  
  
Harry stared at what he had read so far.  
  
...You see there is a little girl who has lived with deatheathers her whole life and  
  
we think she might be able to help us. So we plan on "taking" her but she needs  
  
a place to live. So the Order was thinking she could come live with me, but I don't  
  
think that would be too great. So thats where you come in! You can come live with  
  
me and of course her. Well we don't know if it will happen but it might.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a loud crash downstairs, and Harry dropped the letter to run out of his room to see what it was. He   
  
crept downstairs and looked at what had happened. Petunia looked like she had fainted, while Dudley was huddled up with   
  
Vernon in the corner. The kitchen table had broken in half and the Dursleys' breakfast had fallen on the floor. There were a   
  
few papers on the floor, but most everything else was perfectly fine. Harry also noticed what looked like a small bundle in the  
  
corner. Harry stared at it hard trying to figure out what it was. Then he noticed, it was a little girl. She had long brown hair   
  
and a small little face. Then Harry glanced at the fireplace.Right in front of the fireplace, facing each other, were two people.   
  
One of them was Tonks. Her wand was directly at the other, a hooded figure's,chest. While the other person, who Harry did   
  
not recognize, was pointing his wand directly at Tonks' throat. She swallowed hard.   
  
  
  
"TONKS!" Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
"Harry stay away from here, run! I'll protect the others just run, NOW!" Tonks never took her eyes from the hooded  
  
figure.  
  
Harry ran upstairs into his room and threw everything out until he found his wand. He grabbed it and ran downstairs again.   
  
  
  
"EXPE- " He was cut off.  
  
  
  
"HARRY DON'T! JUST RU- " Tonks froze.   
  
A green spark flew from the hooded figure's wand to Tonks' throat.Tonks choked and fell onto the floor. Her wand dropped   
  
and blood dripped from her mouth. Harry ran to Tonks and stared at her.  
  
  
  
"Don't die, please Tonks, don't die," Harry whispered.  
  
  
  
Tonks pointed to the girl, "S..a..ve........h......er..."  
  
There was a pool of blood near Tonks' head. Harry stood up and looked at the figure. Rage pumped through Harry's blood.   
  
Harry faced the hooded man and pointed his wand straight at him while kicking the guy's wand out of his hand. With Harry's  
  
free hand, he quickly took off the hood from the man.  
  
"LUPIN?!?" Harry stared at him not able to believe his  
  
eyes. 


	2. Ch 2 The Little Girl

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own these people and most other stuff only J. K. Rowling does I just follow her lead! lol  
  
~*~NOTICE: If you have read my last thingy the plot was REALLY REALLY messed up so I changed it AGAIN and if you have read it the first time then READ IT AGAIN! Lol I'll try NOT to change plots again! lol yeah! ~*~  
  
Chapter 2. The Little Girl  
  
Suddenly the front door burst open and four people appeared at the door. Near the back was Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Dumbledore, and right in front of everyone was Remus Lupin. All of them were in the Order of the Phoenix and Mad Eye Moody and Lupin had been his Defense Against Dark Arts professors, while Dumbledore had been Hogwarts' headmaster. Harry stared at the Lupin in front of him and the one at the door. They both had black robes with holes in the same exact place as the others' robes. As Harry looked at the Lupin near the door he heard a loud CRACK and the person who was suppost to be in front of him disappeared. Then all the members of the Order of the Phoenix ran towards him. They all stared at Harry.  
  
"Anyone mind telling me what the hell is happening?" Harry said.  
  
The other members looked at each other searching for words. Then Harry heard some movement in a corner. Harry had forgot all about the little girl! He didn't know what to do. He felt angry, sad, and confused all at one time. Someone had just died, there were two Lupins, and there was a mysterious little girl huddled up in the corner. Harry sighed and glanced over at the lifeless Tonks.  
  
"Harry...sit down, and Talon...come over here please," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry sat down on the nearest couch and looked over at the little girl jump up and walk towards Dumbledore. She was a bit shorter than Harry and very skinny. When she was huddled up in the corner it looked as if she was just a small ball, but now that she had stood up, she was actually not that small. Harry thought she looked somewhere near thirteen years old. The girl looked at Harry in the eye and he noticed her eyes. One of her eyes looked like ice. It resembled a blue shattered window. Her other eye was a cat's eye. On the outside it was a dark forest green and there were slits of a glowing yellow on the side.  
  
"Harry, by now I'm sure you have read Sirius's letter he wrote before he died." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yeah...I did. I read it before..." Harry glanced back down to Tonks and quickly looked away.  
  
There was a rustle between the other members on the Order of the Phoenix. Mad Eye Moody's "special" eye was moving around looking at every little bit of the house. Lupin, now crouched down by Tonks was saying some spells under his breath to clean everything up. Mr. Weasley was staring at the little girl curiously.  
  
"Well this little girl was suppost to live with you and Sirius," Dumbledore started, "But until recent events she can't. That does not mean she can go back to live with the deatheaters for she will die."  
  
The girl was now fussing with her robes. There were a greenish color and the sleeves were too many sizes too big for her. She kept looking around as if knowing where she was.  
  
"Tonks came here with who she thought was Remus and Talon, but unfortunately it was not Remus and was what we think a deatheater."  
  
"Well then why did they kill Tonks?" Harry said almost urgently.  
  
"Because Talon once lived with Bellatrix and she got to hear every plan that they made. Soon after we took Talon when we figured out who her parents really where and now they want to kill her because she knows too much." Mad Eye Moody said out of nowhere, which startled Talon. Lupin put his arms under Tonks' kneecaps and her arms and carried her to the door. Before he went out he glared at everyone and bowed his head.  
  
"So...what's going to happen?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well all of us will be going to the Burrow and you will have to live there for now," And with that Dumbledore took some floo power in his hand and jumped into the fireplace. Dumbledore murmured something under his breath and a green flame lit up as he disappeared into the flame.  
  
"Well, Harry, Talon, off we go to my place!" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Let me pack my things really quick," Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded to acknowledge it.  
  
Harry almost sprinted upstairs to his room and started throwing his clothes, books, and letter from his friends into his trunk. When he was done he grabbed Hedwig, his owl, and his trunk and ran downstairs. He dropped his stuff near Mr.Weasley, and walked over to his uncle.  
  
"I'm going to the Burrow then off to Hogwarts, just so you know" The moment Harry had said that he wondered why he had. Harry's uncle and cousin were still in the corner, and Petunia was just recently stirring. He rolled his eyes at all of them and picked his stuff back up.  
  
"See you soon Harry," Moody grunted, and Harry nodded.  
  
"So, how are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Portkey," Mr.Weasley grinned.  
  
As the three of them got out the door they heard a CRACK and they knew Moody had left. As soon as they got on the yard Mr.Weasley looked for something.  
  
"What do we have to look for?" Harry said.  
  
"The portkey is a quill"  
  
All three of them, including Talon, searched for it. Only five minutes later Harry found it near one of his aunt's flowers.  
  
"Found it!" Harry yelled out.  
  
They all gathered around, and grabbed the quill. Suddenly Harry saw everything spin. Everything started to blur and his insides were turning into mush. Eventually the world came to a sudden halt, but his insides kept spinning. He looked around and saw the Burrow.  
  
"Oh Harry! You're here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. She came running and hugged her husband then Harry. Then she glanced down at the little girl.  
  
"And who are you?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"That's Talon," Mr. Weasley replied, "She's the girl who might be able to help us."  
  
"Oh well then let's get you all settled, follow me" Mrs. Weasley spun around and walked back to her house. When they entered, his closest friends, Ron and Hermione, greeted Harry. Ron had grown even more and he was looking more mature and buff. His hair was getting much longer and was very messy. Hermione had also looked more mature, and she had also looked more feminine. Her hair was her normal color but now it was more tamed and elegant.  
  
"Ron, George, Fred, take their things please and put it in their rooms," The three of them groaned and took Harry's and Talons bags.  
  
"So, Talon how old are you?" Harry said as all of them ran upstairs. She blushed a bit.  
  
"I'm fourteen," Then she smiled. They all entered the place where Harry and Ron usually slept and Fred and George went back down stairs. Ron gawped at Talon.  
  
"You look too short to be fourteen!" Ron said still gawping at her. Hermione quickly stepped on Ron's foot and his face turned red. Talon just smiled.  
  
"Well I may look short, but I know of spells you could never think of." Harry chuckled, and Hermione grinned a challenging smile to her.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry recognized the voice as Ginny. She walked in and plopped onto the nearest bed. She had now gotten her figure and was very tall. Ginny was very girly now, and cared about her looks a lot.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry smiled at her. Now Harry had felt very happy. He put everything that happened, in the past. He just wanted to forget about everything and put his mind on what was happening now. However, he still did not want to go to Hogwarts. Even though he was happy to see all his friends again, he did not want any more trouble at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, after everyone got all settled, everyone shuffled downstairs to have a dinner. Everyone had already met Talon and came to like her. She was very sweet but sly. They all asked her how it was living with a deatheater, and she just replied, its just like living with a regular family, but a family that might kill you any second. Ginny became good friends with her and spent the rest of the evening chatting about boys with Talon. Before everyone went to sleep they all wished Harry a happy early birthday. Yet, Harry didn't think it started off so great. He still thought about Tonks. He kept seeing her die, and then when he saw her die, he saw Sirius die. After having the flashbacks Harry started feeling more and more depressed. So after awhile he climbed upstairs to his bedroom and lay in his bed. An hour later, after Harry heard Ron beginning to snore, he slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Ch 3 His Birthday

Disclaimer: I still do not own these people BUT I do own Talon! I like her name.BUT anyways I don't own anything cuz everything belongs to J. K. Rowling and I only own the plot and the girl and blah and blah and blah!  
  
Enjoy the chapter! I liked it, because it seems to have everything. Oh and please REVIEW! I love reviews! So fun to read! Lol.. RIGHT.Tell me if I'm doing any good or I'm just a really sucky writer!  
  
Chapter 3. His Birthday  
  
Harry woke up to see that no one was in their bed and he was all alone. He changed into his normal clothes and went to go check on Ginny, Hermione, and Talon. He looked around and saw empty beds.  
  
"Must be eating breakfast by now," Harry whispered to himself groggily.  
  
He slowly shuffled downstairs to the breakfast area. The sunlight shone into Harry's eyes like piercing blades and he rubbed his eyes. As he opened them he could see the Weasleys, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Talon, and Hermione all surrounding the table. Perched on top was a chocolate frosting cake that said "Happy 16th Birthday Harry" in royal blue frosting.  
  
He grinned and they all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"  
  
Hermione was the first to give him a death-choking hug, and then came the rest. By the time everyone was done, he had almost no breath. He looked at his cake again and saw something glistening in his eye. It was something shiny, like glitter, but instead it had been a pile of presents taller than Ginny. He made this observation for she was playing with one of the bows close to the presents, while talking to Talon. Everyone sat down after saying happy birthday to him and cut their own piece of cake. Harry ate his piece and savored every last bit of it. This had been the best birthday ever, but he wished that Sirius and Tonks could be here. Then Harry remembered what had happened yesterday. Sirius had also sent him a present and he had never opened it. He looked at the pile of presents and he saw Sirius's present. "Maybe someone brought it here," he thought. Harry finished his cake and slid Sirius's present towards him. He looked up at Mrs. Weasley and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Can I open it?"  
  
"Oh open it already! It's yours!" She smiled and looked at him.  
  
Harry grinned and ripped the wrapper off the box-like present. It was a white plain box with a top. Harry took off the lid from the box and looked inside. His jaw dropped at what he saw. He saw loads of books, a dark black robe, a dagger, a small black velvet box, and to Ron's surprise, the latest broom. The broom obviously had a shrinking charm on it or else it would not have been able to fit in. Harry pulled the broom out first. Hermione swiftly took out her wand, swished it a bit and mumbled the spell under her breath. Immediately the broom went to normal size in Harry hand. Few people shuffled back to not get hit.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Harry grinned.  
  
"No problem!" Hermione gave a sly look towards Talon and smiled.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron whispered eagerly, "That's the latest!"  
  
Harry slid his hands across the broom. It was slick silver and it had a gold engraving on the side of it. Harry looked up at the people staring at him and the broom. Mad Eye Moody and Mr. Weasley went to the front door to go greet someone who had just come, while the rest were either talking or looking at the broom eagerly. Harry read the engraving out loud.  
  
"The Goldfire" Harry whispered. He saw Ron's eyes light up.  
  
"Well are you going to check out the other stuff?" Ginny said.  
  
Harry leaned the "Goldfire" against the table and he dug his hands inside the box again. He pulled out the books and the robe.  
  
"Well I think I already have all my books for next year!" Harry laughed.  
  
Then he put on the robe. It was long and elegant. The robe was blacker than a midnight sky and felt like putting on a coat made out of bear fur. On his left side of his chest, in line of his shoulder blade, there was silver writing. It had Harry's name on top and beneath it was the word "Seeker."  
  
"Wow, that looks so cool!" Talon exclaimed, which made Ron jump, again.  
  
Harry stuck his hands, once again, into the box and searched around. He finally took out the dagger and small box. He lightly ran his hand across the razor blade, accidentally cutting himself. Harry winced slightly and wiped the red wine-like blood. The handle had emerald green gems around the edges. The metal was cold as ice, and engraved to look like a short and tall wizard fighting, and both wearing cloaks. The blade was extremely sharp and at the tip and bent slightly. On the bottom part of the blade words suddenly appeared on it. A gold light shone as they appeared and Harry read them. "llik ro eb dellik." He looked at them strangely and suddenly, dropped the dagger. He felt a searing pain shoot through the hand that he held it with.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Errr, yeah it just.slipped."  
  
Harry rubbed his hand and picked up the dagger again, then set it on the table. He looked up, smiled, then moved the last part of the present to him, the small box. It wasn't any bigger than his hand and velvety. Harry opened the box and looked inside. Surrounded by white, small, silk cushions were a small necklace chain, and a ring. Harry picked up the ring, which was attached to the necklace and looked at it. He looked inside the ring to see words in it.  
  
"Live like it's your last," Harry whispered, "That's what it says." Harry looked up at all of them in the eye. He swallowed hard trying not to remember Sirius.  
  
"So, erm, Harry. You think I can, maybe, ride this thing?" Ron laughed as he pointed to the Goldfire.  
  
Harry shook his head lightly and smirked, and then he threw the ring into its small box.  
  
"Sure, you can have it," Harry said angrily and stood up. He spun on his heel and ran up to his room and locked the door. Ron, astonished by what Harry had said, jumped up to snatch the broom, but Hermione quickly stuck her arm out in front of him so he could not even touch it.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Hermione growled at Ron. Ron just smirked and sat down staring at it.  
  
"I'll uh.be right back," Talon said and quickly skipped up the stairs. As she got to the top she silently crept to Harry's door and took out her wand. She pointed the wand at the door handle and whispered, "Alohomora." There was a "click" and Talon kicked the door open. Harry didn't even turn his head and just kept staring at some letters.  
  
"What the HELL was that?!" Talon yelled.  
  
"What do you care? Go away," Harry growled and looked at her.  
  
"You really think your life is that bad don't you? DON'T YOU?" Talon walked closer to him and she clutched the wand in her hand.  
  
"What do you know? I've been through a lot more than you have," Harry set the papers down and looked her square in the eye, " I saw people who I loved the most die. I saw a friend die just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Every year at Hogwarts, Voldemort always tries to kill me there, and I either have to kill him, or he will kill me. It's a fight to the death."  
  
"You think you have been through more?" She laughed a bit, " You have NEVER lived with a family who might kill you any second! You have NEVER had to kill anyone! You have NEVER seen more than one thousand people die a slow, painful death! You have NEVER been starved, whipped, and beat for a whole year." Talon swallowed hard and shut her eyes. A small tear slipped from her. "And you have never had to kill you own parents." She covered her eyes with one hand and wiped her tears. Harry looked at her sadly. He got up from the bed and walked over to her.  
  
"Look, I'm erm sorry, I uh, never knew you had it that rough." Harry hugged her tightly and held her by the shoulders. Harry looked into her eyes sympathetically. Suddenly, both of them leaned in for a kiss. They closed their eyes and kissed, right there. Talon dropped her wand from her hand. It wasn't passionate nor a peck, but they both were confused. Harry realized what was happening and backed up. He put his fingers to his lips and looked startled. Talon's jaw dropped and they stared at each other. Then there was a rustle at the door and both of them looked to see, Ginny. Harry swallowed hard.  
  
"GINNY! Hey erm.NOTHING just happened.we were, nothing ha, it was just-" The truth was, Harry didn't know what had just happened.  
  
"Uh.right," Ginny rolled her eyes and left.  
  
The two of them were left there standing in front of each other. They stood there not able to believe what had happened.  
  
"I um.have to.go.bye.Harry" Talon said not wanting to look in his eyes. She turned and left not even bothering to pick up her wand. Harry fell flat onto the closest bed. He hadn't liked her, but he had just kissed her. Nothing made sense anymore. Harry thought of what Talon said she had been through. Now, more than ever, Harry just wanted to kill himself.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron shouted and started laughing, "Ginny told me what happened!" Harry shot up and growled.  
  
"Nothing happened OKAY?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Right." Ron laughed and walked to Harry, "Tell me EVERYTHING!" He said, obviously over-excited.  
  
"We, well, kissed, but I SWEAR I don't like her! I guess it was like an accident!" Harry was all confused but he was positive he didn't like Talon anymore than a friend. "Maybe not even a friend, I mean I barely know her." Harry thought.  
  
"How can is be an accident?!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look it was just a sympathy kiss, okay? I don't like her! I don't know her!!" Harry growled and got up. "I'm going back to the party." With that, he walked downstairs.  
  
"Harry, you forgot to read the note that came with Sirius's present," Hermione said with what looked like a short letter in her hand.  
  
Harry took the letter from her hand and sat down to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is the second part of the things that I'm sending you. This letter will explain everything about the gifts. Oh, I hope you like them! AND Happy Birthday!  
  
1.The books- these are all the books for school and some other extra ones you might need.  
2.The cloak- the cloak was especially made for you. It has no magical powers but it'll keep you warm.  
3.The Dagger- I have had this dagger since I've been at Hogwarts. It's just something that will help you when, and if you are in a SIRIUS fight. Also it tends to kind of.have a mind of its own.  
4.The broom (Goldfire)- This as you know, is the latest broom. I know you are a seeker so I thought you could use it to beat Slytherin!  
5.Last but not least, the Ring- This ring was your father's. It was kind of like a class ring. All his friends have one. Your father told me to give it to you on your 16th birthday so, here it is.  
  
Well I hope you like the gifts! I must stop writing, because I think someone is coming.  
  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
"Well it explains the presents!" Harry said as he grabbed the necklace with the ring. He dangled the ring at his eyes then he put it on.  
  
"What's that ring?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"It was my fathers." Harry smiled.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Dumbledore walked through. His eyes twinkled at Harry.  
  
"Hello Talon!" Dumbledore nodded at her, "I won't be staying long, but I have a present for you Harry." He walked to Harry and handed him a key with a note attached to it. Harry held it in his hand and looked at it.  
  
"What's the ke-" Harry started but as he looked up, Dumbledore had left, "Where did they go?" He looked at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He took my husband, Lupin, and Moody for a meeting of the Order," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
Harry looked at the key and then read the note. It was in Dumbledore's writing.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"All it says is, you will figure out to where it goes." Harry looked at it strangely and set it aside. There was a loud "creak" on the floor next to Harry and he looked to see Talon staring at the ground. Her cheeks went a royal red and she spoke up.  
  
"Harry, can you um.err.come here?" She asked shyly.  
  
".Sure." Harry stood up and followed Talon. They walked into the next room and Talon shut the door then they both sat on a couch. They were silent for a little then Talon coughed.  
  
"Look, about what happ-" Talon started, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"I know you don't like me, and I don't like you, I don't even know you! That kiss was just nothing and it means nothing. We are just friends and we won't be anymore than that." Harry said that almost too quickly and sounded more slurred.  
  
"Um.Yeah. We are just friends." She looked at him strangely and they both stood up.  
  
She was about to hug him but suddenly stopped and held out her hand. Harry looked at her and smiled, then shook her hand. They both sighed a big sigh of relief and laughed. Harry walked to the door and turned the knob. He heard a sort of rustle and he pulled the door open, but as he did so Ginny, Hermione, and Ron fell to his foot. He rolled his eyes then chuckled. Talon smiled slyly and ran towards Harry and knocked him on top of the others. The girls got into a giggle fit as the guys tried to wrestle their way from the girls. After awhile they all settled down and stood up and walked back to the party area.  
  
"Don't you guys think we are a little too old for that?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Nope!" The rest joined all together.  
  
"But you know what's funnier than that?" Ron asked trying not to laugh, "This."  
  
As Hermione was eating her cake Ron shoved her face into her cake. She pulled the plate off her face and everyone laughed at her frosting-covered face. Hermione laughed and took some of the cake frosting in both her hands and smeared it all over Talon and Harry's cheeks. Then they all joined in and by the time Mr. Weasley came back, they were all covered in cake and chocolate frosting. He laughed at all of them and left to join his wife.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Harry, you never did open up the rest of your presents," Ron said after they got washed up for bed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll have to do it tomorrow, but today was enough fun for me anyway." Harry smiled and couldn't stop.  
  
"Oh yeah, I had to turn down your offer about taking your Goldfire, seemed too good to be true!" Ron laughed.  
  
They both went to their beds and got in. Ron asked him about what had happened with Tonks and everything about yesterday and when they were done, Ron fell asleep. Yet, Harry didn't. He was wide-awake and thought about Sirius, Tonks, and everything that happened last year. It was overwhelming. Then Harry remembered the kiss with Talon. It was so odd. He suddenly cleared all his thought because the engraved words on the dagger he was still wearing ran through his mind. Harry whispered to himself, "llik ro eb dellik," and closed his eyes to fall fast asleep. 


End file.
